1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to water pollution control systems and related apparatus. As water is used, particularly in connection with contemporary technology, the water becomes polluted as solids, foreign liquids, oils and greases become mixed with the water. Environmental awareness, evidenced by governmental laws and pursuant regulations, now requires that users treat waste water to remove pollutants before water may be returned or dumped into a stream or municipal storm sewer or sewage system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The techniques for removing solids and other insoluble materials from waste water are well known to the art. For years, however, some users ignored the presence of such pollutants before disposing of the water as waste, relying on nature to dispose of the pollutants in some unforeseen way. The polluters of water applied the pollution theory of "ashes to ashes and dust to dust." As environmentalists made the public aware of the detriment to the ecology of the earth that such a policy was causing, legislation was passed to curb such activities. As a result, the need for pollution control equipment greatly expanded particularly for the smaller business entrepreneur who had previously no need for extensive settling basins and the like since his activities likely to produce pollution were of such a diminutive nature. Heretofore, economical, standardized, factory-built, compact unit incorporating known techniques in a unique combination to suit a particular environmental situation was not readily available.